DesertClan
DesertClan lives in a sparse, dusty desert that starts with cliffs leading down to a gorgeous cerulean ocean and a white-sand beach. Far offshore from the beach are the caves in which FlowerClan cats inhabit. DesertClan cats eat desert fruit, and hunt birds, mice, weasels, lizards, and, if they can find them, fish and shellfish. Their enemies include bobcats and coyotes. DesertClan cats have a hostile, territorial nature, but care deeply for their clanmates. Their camp rests atop the cliffs, a sandy clearing protected by a barrier of rocks and tall bushes and that overlooks the beach. This clan is owned by Holly . To join, leave a message on the talkpage. Thanks! Allegiances: Leader: Redstar - A lithe, dark orange tabby tom with a regal-looking face and majestic amber eyes (Holly) Deputy: None Yet~ Medicine Cat: Duskfur - A pretty, young, sandy-yellow tabby she-cat with murky blue-gray eyes and a fluffy jaw (Holly) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Yet~ Warriors: Sharpfeather - A sharp, light-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Holly) Spottedlight - A sandy-yellow she-cat with yellow-green eyes. (Holly) Longhawk - A tan tom with black-tipped fur, black-striped legs and tail, and a black tail-tip. Has a very long tail and pale green-yellow eyes. Twin brother to Talonfur and mentor to Pebblepaw. (Holly) Talonfur - A tan tom with black-tipped fur. Twin brother to Longhawk. Has the same fur pattern as Longhawk except without stripes. Has a black-tipped tail, sharp features, and large, pointy ears, along with pale green-yellow eyes (Holly) Brownclaw - A dark brown tom with a gray tabby tail, gray tabby paws, and a white tipped muzzle with dark amber eyes. Ears taper into black tufty points (Holly) Greenlight- A brown she-cat with green eyes(Meadow) Yewheart - A red tom with black eyes(Meadow) Flameheart - Handsome long-haired light brown tom with dark brown eyes. Older brother of Dunepaw and mentor of Applepaw. Kind, calm, and an excellent fighter. (Shuckle) Seashellfur - Light grey tom with tawny eyes. Mentor of Dunepaw. A bit pushy, a good leader, and ambitious, but loyal. (Shuckle) Hazelheart: A sandy brown she-cat with dark green eyes. (Trout) Duststorm: A tan tom with sandy-coloured eyes. (Trout) Apprentices: Pebblepaw - A fluffy, dusty gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Dunepaw - Well-built, slightly chubby, dark brown tom with darker brown eyes. Younger brother of Flameheart, apprentice of Seashellfur, and best friend of Applepaw. Understanding, patient, and a bit inappropriate. (Shuckle) Applepaw - White she-cat with a light golden tail-tip and grey-blue eyes. Best friend of Dunepaw and apprentice of Flameheart. Wild, funny, and very intelligent. (Shuckle) Queens: Fluffycloud - A fluffy, gray and dusty-brown she-cat with a white muzzle and paws, black-tipped ears and tail, and pale gray-green eyes. (Holly) Grayfur: A light gray she-cat with vivid blue eyes. (Trout) Fluffycloud's kits: Blackkit - An orange-y tan tan with large black ears that taper into points, and gray-brown eyes (Holly) Dawnkit - A pale ginger tabby she-cat with barely noticable stripes, except on her tail, and dark amber-brown eyes. Shardkit - Short-haired, tough, fuzzy-furred, cold, apathetic, soft-furred, observant, tufty-furred, dusty-gray tom with a black tint to his fur, and sharp, piercing, cold, very pale green eyes. Injected with the DNA of a lynx. Brought to the clan from Tabby Kit Adoption. (Holly) Grayfur's kits: Finchkit - Flighty, daring, reckless, impulsive, care-free, risky, ditzy, unresponsible, immature, hasty, tufty-furred, short-furred, light brown tabby she-cat with bright, happy amber eyes. Brought to the Clan from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Trout) Stagkit - Handsome, cute, happy, adorable, sweet, small, curious, adventurous marbled brown and white tom with a very pale brrown face with dark brown stripes on it, and impressive orange eyes. Brought to the Clan from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Trout) Elders: Blackeye - A pure-black, fluffy, messy-furred tom with countless battle scars and blod-red eyes, one of which has been clawed severely, resulting in partial blindness in that eye.. (Holly) Roleplay: "Redstar." Redstar jolted awake at the gentle but stern voice calling his name. He immediately looked around in confusion. Instead of being in his warm nest, he stood at the edge of the cliffs overlooking the sea. "Redstar." The voice repeated. Redstar turned around. A familiar, white and brown tom-cat stood behind him. "A-Adderstar? Is it really you?" Redstar's chest squeezed as Adderstar nodded. "It is me. And I come with a warning." Adderstar looked straight into Redstar's eyes, his own eyes wide with urgency. "Beware of the cats who come from the shore. One will bring distress, and the other, fortune. You must choose your decisions wisely, or blood will be shed, and both sides will suffer." Redstar slowly processed the words. "But Adderstar, I don't under-" He looked up, but Adderstar was gone. Redstar sighed and turned to face the ocean. And then, he saw it. Blood mingled with the frothy surface. Before his eyes, the blood spread,turning the entire ocean a rusty-red. The earth beneath Redstar's paws crumbled, and he felt himself plummeting off the cliff and towards the bloody waters."Mrrow!" Redstar let out a yelp of terror,his paws churning his nest to shreds. Shaking the memories of the dream from his eyes, he blearily looked around. Thank goodness it was only a dream...but what does it mean? --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 03:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Come on Applepaw, I'm going to take you hunting today!" Flameheart meowed as Applepaw padded tiredly out of the apprentice den. Shuckle I can smell your scent for miles 00:03, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sharpfeather padded into camp carrying a small, dusty gray tom-kit. Redstar poked his head out of his den, his eyes lighting up, before bounding over to them. "You brought it." He purred, clearly pleased. - "What is that, Sharpfeather?" Spottedlight asked curiously. - Pebblepaw glanced over to Flameheart and Applepaw, then trotted over to her mentor, Longhawk. "Are ''we ''going hunting today?" She asked impatiently. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:04, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Applepaw perked up when she heard her mentor call for her. She had been elated to get such a good warrior as her mentor, and it was made even better by the fact that he was her best friend's brother. Dunepaw yawned as he too walked out of the den. "Hey Dunepaw. Seashellfur was on the midnight patrol and asked me to take you out hunting with Applepaw and I today!" Flameheart explained happily, excited to teach the two apprentices. Shuckle I can smell your scent for miles 23:07, December 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Longhawk, who had been lying on a warm rock, opened one eye sleepily. "Sure. We'll go to...how about the seashore?" - Sharpfeather sighed. "His name is Shardkit. Redstar had me fetch him from Tabby Kit Adoption." Shardkit looked around curiously. " I am Holly. 'Nuff said." 22:12, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Yewheart looked around the camp upset. Elegance is always in style 22:31, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spottedlight saw Yewheart, and she padded over to him, concerned. "You alright?" - Redstar picked Shardkit up and carried him over to the nursery. "Fluffycloud? Look who it is." Fluffycloud poked her head out of the nursery. "Is this the kit?" Redstar nodded. "It is. I have...plans for it." I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 21:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Flameheart padded out of camp, Dunepaw and Applepaw trailing slightly behind him. Shuckle I can smell your scent for miles 22:25, December 9, 2014 (UTC He nodded. As He got up and went into the warrior den. Elegance is always in style 18:18, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Holly